


Eager to Please

by howtotrainyour5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Ashton Helps Everyone, Blow Jobs, But OT4 I guess, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lashton-centric, Little!Ashton, M/M, Multi, What A Good Boy, but he's not really dom, daddy!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtotrainyour5sos/pseuds/howtotrainyour5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is Luke's baby. His cupcake, his little lion. There is nothing in the world that Luke wouldn't do for Ashton, he prided himself on being the best Daddy he could be when he was needed, and the best boyfriend he could be the rest of the time. Their relationship, while unconventional, is happy and safe and full of trust both spoken and unspoken. Calum and Michael understand, they've made a safe zone for the boys that could never be recreated and is worth more than gold.</p><p>or, Ashton slips and helps out all his boys instead of only Luke just this once? i don't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager to Please

**Author's Note:**

> well this a thing
> 
> i don't know how this happened it got very out of control very fast it's my brains fault.  
> i wrote this in one sitting at 3am and it's unbeta'd so sorry for the hot mess happy reading

Ashton is Luke's baby. His cupcake, his little lion. There is nothing in the world that Luke wouldn't do for Ashton, he prided himself on being the best Daddy he could be when he was needed, and the best boyfriend he could be the rest of the time. Their relationship, while unconventional, is happy and safe and full of trust both spoken and unspoken. 

Calum and Michael understand, they've made a safe zone for the boys that could never be recreated and is worth more than gold. Living side by side traveling the world didn't give them much choice, but they took it and ran with it better than either boy could have ever hoped. Always helping out with their 4 year old baby Ash when they needed to, and being 21 year old Ashton's annoying band mates otherwise. They loved the little boy and would do anything in their power to help out.

The dynamic worked and Ashton could usually keep his headspace at bay when Luke told him it was time to be a big boy, that they had important stuff they couldn't mess up and that Ashton had to come out. Other times things got a little tricky, but they always found a way to make things work and keep their precious little boy comfortable. 

*******************************************

The boys were lazily lying around the studio in their basement, on their phones and generally just screwing around. It only took a few minutes of the content silence surrounding them for Ashton to be fast asleep with his head in Luke's lap. They'd been up late and had to rise early for an acoustic show that morning that resulted in nothing more than a lazy afternoon until the sounds of Michael's humming filled the room.

"What is that?" Calum questioned from where his head was wedged in the corner of a couch, spread out and comfy.

"I'm not sure but I think it could be a good start to a melody maybe, I don't kn- move over, help me out." he replied, moving to sit next to Calum on the couch.

Luke's ears couldn't help but perk up in interest, always ready to write a new song or make new sounds with his boys. He reached over to carefully lift Ashton's head and wiggle out from under him, wanting to make it over to the other boys with his guitar and mess around a bit. He smiled down and let out a fond little chuckle at the older boy waking up with a big stretch, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, while he went to help out the boys.

Ashton was confused, to say the least. He sat there there for 10 minutes, trying his best to wake up and maybe be of some help. But the whole time he couldn't take his eyes off of Luke, his ears perking up more every time he heard his voice. Nothing else seemed to matter but the tall blonde across the room. A mantra of _so pretty, so lovely, I love him, wanna kiss him_ running through his head as he watched him pluck away at his acoustic, dazing the little boy with the sounds.

It was distracting. Without his consent his body moved around until he had come to be sitting on his legs on the couch, one hand pushing lightly at his boy parts to make the tingles go away and the other curling into a fist and shoving his thumb in his mouth. He felt needy. He needed Luke to take care of him right now, the tingles made him _too_ squirmy and his big boy jeans were _too_ tight and this was just _too_ exasperating for his four year old mind to take. 

He didn't mean to slip back in without telling anyone first, really he didn't. 21 year old him had just curled up to his boyfriend, exhausted and happy, aware that the universe doesn't revolve around him alone. But it's been almost two weeks of press and acoustic shows for promo and he hadn't been allowed to be little the _whole_ time so a good nap and his pretty boyfriend humming with his friends on the guitar was just too much and he woke up to a carefree world with him at the center of it.

"...Ashton? Whatcha doin'?" Luke spoke slowly, cautiously from across the room, trying to get a definite read on the situation before he did anything. When all he got was a high pitched whine and the sight of his little boy pressing a palm hard to his own cock, Luke instantly switched modes to follow his boy. "Ashy? Come here little lion, Daddy wants you over here please."

Calum and Michael simultaneously looked up at the use of the word, registering for themselves what was going on as Ashton all but waddled over to Luke's open arms. They watched fondly with curious eyes as he stood as still as he could between Luke's open legs, hands grasping on to the hem of shirt as his light pink cheeked face looked down in the beginnings of embarrassment. Always a nervous boy right when he slipped in, needed Luke to get past it.

"Hi baby boy, hi." Luke spoke softly, his eyes communicating that softness in a way Michael could only describe as "god damn love hearts for eyes". He reached up and slowly cupped his little boys jaw, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. "There he is, hi angel. What's going on, whatcha thinkin’ 'bout?"

Ashton smiled timidly at his most favorite person in the world before letting out a soft, "Hi Daddy," and leaning forward to nuzzle his nose on Luke's in an eskimo kiss as quick as he could; pulling away with a giggle as his Daddy smiled bright and scrunched up his nose with a small "thank you" falling from his lips. It built Ashton's courage to say what he'd wanted to say since he was sat on the couch watching, "Wanna play, Daddy."

"Yeah, baby? What are you in the mood for? I think there's some legos behind your drum kit still, and the big pile of comics Mikey got you that you get to color in yourself are in your colors drawer under the soundboard. Anything you want though... why are you tugging on this lip. hmm?" He asked the last part as he ran his thumb across the boy’s bottom lip, releasing it softly from the bite. 

"Not that kind of play Daddy... I... er, tingles..." he squeaked out, always a shy, shy little boy about asking for this in his headspace, quite the opposite of his demeanor as a big boy. All three of the grown up boys chuckled lightly at his statement, which made the little boy flustered 'cause he's not being a jokester right now. "... 's not funny..." he trailed off, whining his way through the words. He would show them this was no joking matter. He had the _TINGLES_ this is serious right now asap pronto business.

With no hesitation he dropped down to his knees hard in front of Luke, not even flinching at the contact of his knees on the hard ground. He looked up at Luke with the softest and most innocent eyes he could muster, pawing at his Daddy's thighs with a slight whimper, smirking internally at showing his Daddy up by making him start to grow big big big with his actions.

"Ash ash ash, what are you doing baby?" Luke murmured out, trying not to completely lose his composure at the sight of his little one nuzzling his precious little face into his thigh.

"I'm playing Daddy. Wanna taste! Please? I made you grow you have the tingles too I can help I can, really, I can!" He all but shouted back at Luke, completely losing himself in what he wanted. 

Luke looked to his sides, having a silent conversation with his best mates. This was new territory for them. They boys knew everything sure, but they weren't always witness to it. The goofy looks ended up with a mouthed "get on with it so we can keep working" from a curiously attentive Michael.

"Yeah, yeah, okay baby boy, you can play with me," he rushed out, petting at the side of his littles face, lighting up the room with a huge smile when Ashton nuzzled into his palm. He stared dazed at the perfect little mess of curls and giant hazel eyes staring up at him until he felt the distinct pull on sweatpants that soundlessly said ‘Help, please!’

Luke pushed his sweatpants down his legs, letting them land in a pool at his feet as cock twitched up to leaving a shiny little drop of precum against his tummy.

As always Ashton was in pure child like awe at the sight of his favorite persons member, his jaw dropping, leaving his mouth parted open, his eyes nothing but hearts as he takes it all in again. Ashton loves his Daddy, but he especially loves Daddy's cock. The little boy just can't help but hum in contentment when Luke cups his jaw again, pushing his thumb down lightly underneath his cheekbone to get him to open his mouth properly. And when his tongue immediately darts out to wait for his gift, it's just because he's a good boy and knows what is expected of him, not because he's the most eager little boy in all of the southern hemisphere.

Luke just smiles down at his boy, always pleased to see him so happy. He lets out a soft murmur of 'such a good little boy' as he taps the head of his member against Ash's tongue, not missing the smile he gets from his baby when the taste of him dances lightly across his tongue. And he most definitely doesn't miss the low gravel of Michael's voice when he speaks out at the sight of half of his band.

"Why has no one ever looked at my dick like that?" But Luke ignores him because there is a beautiful, eager boy shoving his cock down his throat in an effort to get the attention back on him and him only. He's not sure he even registers Calum responding, "I want that" to his left because the warmth of Ashton's mouth is so much and not enough and it's so important and he's groaning out, filling the room with his deep voice.

Ashton wants attention. Needs it. Craves it. He wants Luke to only see him, pretty and playing with him the very best he can. He just wants to make his Daddy proud. But he might be a little too eager to prove himself and immediately gags himself hard trying to start off by swallowing all of his Daddy down. His eyes water and he can't breathe and he pulls off with a sloppy wet pop and furrowed eyebrows of disappointment. He's stopped before he can start his apologizing by a hand running lightly through his curls and the tap of his Daddy's head on his wet lips as he speaks. 

"It's okay, baby boy, you're okay. Take a deep breathe- yes, thank you, good job sweets. Now come on, try again for Daddy." And that's what he needs to find his drive again and flick out his tongue to lick at his Daddy's slit, tasting anything he can before a fast and rough pull of a fist in his hair pulls him off and hard blue eyes tell him smoothly, "You know better, don't tease Daddy if you want him to help you out as well. Come on baby, take my cock, use those pretty lips and tongue to suck me down." And yeah, Ashton's moan was expected at these words, dirty talk is baby's _favorite_ and Daddy always obliges in letting him pretend to be a big boy when he’s still so little, but the other two moans came as a bit of a surprise to Luke. 

Ashton's started a steady bob on him, taking him slower this time, working his throat open and letting his tongue commit this feeling to memory to file away. So Luke takes the chance to look at his best friends on either side of them, both sets of eyes trained intently on Luke's cock sliding in and out of Ashton's mouth to a chorus of hummed moans from his little boy and heavy breathed moans from their lead singer. Upon further investigation he finds Calum sitting on his hands with an obvious bulge in his shorts. Michael on the other hand has his hand tucked soundly down the front of his sweatpants, giving himself slow tugs at the sight before him. 

Luke was proud honestly, proud that his little baby boy and his talents could evoke these reactions from more than just him. He smirked slightly at the pair of boys, letting his slightly wrecked voice ring out as he pushed lightly on the back of Ashton's head to get more of that warm friction he craved. 

"He's- shi- uh, shoot, beautiful isn't he? Looks so good with a nice cock in his mouth, down on his- fuuuuuuh-, k-knees for play time with his Daddy. Don't you think so Cal? Mikey?" He tried to keep his voice as steady as he could, censoring out the bad words his baby shouldn’t hear the best he could. It was a fight as his breath was becoming increasingly more labored because Ashton knows him better than anyone, knows every single way to work his Daddy. And you know what? The feeling of his little boys nose pressed against his pelvis, nuzzling against it to take him deep as he can, and a soft hand giving little squeezes to his balls is a lot to handle and Luke isn't weak okay. Well he kind of is, but he's trying his best to hold it together. He can feel the movement in his little boys throat where one hand is lightly holding on and he's not made of goddamn stone.

A full out groan pierces the air around them and Luke looks over at Cal to find him still sat firmly on his hands, but his eyes clenched shut this time. Mikey on the other hand is trying to push down his sweats with one hand, tugging harder at his own member with the other hand. Luke reacted quickly, reaching over and grabbing the hand pushing at his sweats and looking straight into his best friends eyes, portraying just how serious he is. _Always_ serious when it comes to his baby and his safety. 

"Don't. You have to ask, you'll scare and overwhelm him Mikey. He's just a little boy." And Luke watched as a new expression immediately took over Michael's face. One of pure concentration, trying hard as he could to hold himself back, but also a look of adoration at Ash, his favorite little dude. He couldn't forgive himself if he made the curly headed boy uncomfortable. 

With a nod he flicked his gaze between Ashton and Luke and asked softly, "Can you-?" Oh. Right.

"Ashy, baby, hold on a second."

With a whine and a soft pop he released his Daddy, looking up at him with sad, confused eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" And fuck it if Luke's heart wasn't trying to break at that, his poor boy being perfect and still so scared to do something wrong. 

"No, no. sweet boy, god no. You are perfect, doing so, so well." He smiled softly down at the curly mop between his legs, running his fingers soothingly through his hair and leaning down to give him a quick peck. "Mikey just wanted to know if it would be okay if he had his big boy parts out too, but he didn't want to scare you," with a whining hum from Cal he tacks on lightly, "...and Cal too. Would you be okay with that, little lion? Hmm?"

Ashton looks at the three boys in turn. His two favorites and his number one most favoritest ever all sat in front of him. They've been watching him and it made them grow and he really is quite proud of himself so he answers quietly, "I think so, yes? It's just like sharing right? Like how I share my legos sometimes? It's not fair not to share with everyone in the room right, Daddy?"

"You want to... Oh baby you don't have to... don't think that we _need_ you to touch. Just this once, since you’ve had such a hard few weeks, this is all you. Whatever you want you can have angel." Luke speaks softly, rubbing his thumbs across both his little boys cheek bones, in awe at how sweet and unknowingly sexy he is. He could maybe share... just this once. He's feeling generous and also has never been able to say no to Ashton's simpler wants. He makes a mental note to kick them both out next time to keep his boy his only. 

"I do, Daddy. I wanna show Cali and Mikey what you've taught me! Wanna make you proud!" He positively beamed up at his Daddy and well... sold. “Can… erm… Pants off? Please?” He speaks timidly but it’s solid and confident at it’s roots, he wants to show his Daddy he’s learned everything he’s taught him. Ashton watches in awe as two of his favorite people drop their pants to the floor, cocks springing up in freedom in front of him. 

He couldn’t have hid that smirk if he tried. Three whole big boy parts _JUST_ for him? Christmas and Ashton’s birthday have coincided this year; he must have been a very good boy. 

“... I can really real life touch them this once?” he mumbles out. His body gravitating over to Michael’s, the swollen red tip of him catching his eye and refusing to release him. 

“Yes sweet boy, go on don’t be afraid. Maybe try the tongue thing we learned, yeah? Bet Mikey would love that. You gonna show him?”

And that’s all it took. Ashton lunged forward, determined to impress and humming at the feel of his stage right man in his hands. Full and thick and warm. Happy when he drew deep whimpers at the movement of his two fists meeting on Michael’s length. 

He leaned down, re-earning that happiest little boy trophy that Luke put in his room last year with his smile, and licked a thick stripe from base to tip. The second he reached the top he kitten licked over the slit in quick succession before moving to swirl his tongue all the way around his head twice and then sink half way down his length all in one swift movement. 

Ashton was so proud of himself and Luke could tell, watching the way the corners of his little boys mouth moved up and his little bum shook like a happy dance. He’d been practicing that one repeatedly on Luke and the high pitched moan of “fuh-oh my god Ash!” and a tight fist in his curls was everything he could have asked for and more. Michael was panting above him, labored breath and clammy skin becoming all he was.

He bobbed the best he could, going deeper deeper deeper until he had him all. Taking a second to breathe in through his nose he swallowed around the moaning mess of a man over and over. He was enjoying himself so much, reveling in the feeling of a full throat. 

Michael’s voice was gone, nothing coming out when he threw his head back in pleasure, his mind thoroughly senseless and clouded. He fought his way through the haze of pure ecstasy to tap the sweet boy on the cheek, warning him of his fast approaching orgasm mere seconds before he was coming hot down the littles throat.

Ashton did his very best to swallow every drop he could keep in while he backed off, so content he didn’t even notice the bit running down his chin until Michael moved to wipe it off with his thumb, hooded eyes staring down at him in adoration. He whined and made grabby hands until Mikey caught on and pressed his thumb against the curly headed boys lips, letting him savor the last drop with a sigh of contentment. 

Michael reached down and picked the boy up, bringing him on to his lap and hugging him tight before cupping his face to get eye contact, stroking his jaw lightly.

“Thank you pretty boy, thank you so much. You were wonderful even if I came like I’m 14 all over again.” Ashton _beamed_ at that, practically leveling up at the praise he was receiving and puckered up his lips in expectation. Good boys get kisses. EVERYONE knows that, it’s only the number one rule of life, his Daddy said so!

Michael glanced hesitantly at Luke who nodded fondly at his little boy and his best friend, granting them a goodbye kiss. That was all it took for Michael to move his hands down to the sides of Ashton’s neck and lean forward, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, both of his cheeks, and finally, a long, slow kiss on his lips. He pulled away slowly and spoke softly against his lips, “Go see Cali now baby, he’s been waiting so patiently for you, okay?” With a soft smile and a nod he hopped off Michael and made his way to the other side of his Daddy.

He made eye contact with his Daddy on the walk over, letting out a timid, “Did I do okay?” and a shy grin when he got a big smile and nod in return. 

So if Luke reached out and gave his little boys bum a quick smack as he passed, who could truly blame him. The squeal of surprise he got from it was just too good and the soft, “thank you, daddy” and smile he got after the surprise was like winning the lottery. 

Calum’s face at the sight of Ashton standing in front of him, hands behind his back and swaying side to side, could only be described as pure awe. 

“Can I uh-” he took a moment to look between Ash and Luke, taking Luke’s smile and nod as encouragement to say what he wanted, that this was okay. “Come here, Ashy, come sit on my lap.” So the boy did exactly that, climbing up to straddle a thigh of his favorite bassist. 

“Oh it’s very big…” The words came out of Ashton’s mouth before he could stop them, a blush rising to his cheeks and both hands coming up to cover his mouth. His bluntness brought giggles from the other boys, finally knocking Calum out of his dazed state and encouraging him to help his little Ash out. 

“Thank you, buddy,” Was all Calum could giggle out in reply, reaching for Ashton’s hands and bring them lower, “Do you wanna feel it?”

Ashton took one second to look over at Luke and get a nod, before he quickly shot his hands down to Calum’s throbbing member, wrapping both of his fists around it, one on top of the other, and stroking him, spreading his precum all over. Just like that Cal was lost again, in a hazy world of pleasure as he bucked his hips up to fuck in to the tight fists around him, groaning every time his head would catch on the up stroke. What he didn’t realize was that as he grew closer and closer to the sweet release he wanted, his thigh had been rubbing up against Ashton, giving him an intense friction all along his cock the whole time he worked.

Luke noticed his baby boy grow quieter, eyes glazing over and unfocused on his actions, his hands moving on auto pilot to do what he can been directed to do. He would pick up on it in an instant, even from a mile away, what his sweet little lion looked like as he dropped, losing himself deep in his subspace and succumbing to his surroundings, trusting that he would be taken care of. 

“Calum I need you to cum,” Luke’s voice broke through Cal’s reverie pulling him back to the moment as well.

“Wha-? Why? I’m gonna but I’m not there yet..” he trailed off, watching the hands of his favorite little dude work him rhythmically, keeping a moderate firm pace.

“You have to tell him to speed up so you can, Calum, tell him it will make proud,” Luke spoke softly, “he’s dropping off and I don’t want to leave him in that space too long it will take ages for him to come back to me.” He couldn’t find the right words to adequately explain how serious he was, his poor little boy could be out of it for the whole rest of his day off if Luke couldn’t help his spent body back. Maybe it was selfish, but he wanted his boy awake to spend the day with him. He hadn’t seen his sweet little cupcake like this in weeks.

Luke heard Calum mumble into Ashton’s ear, “Come on Ashy, go faster. You’re making your Daddy over there so proud, let him see you can make me cum,” and interrupted himself with a deep growling groan at the slick, fast movements of tight fists working him over at full speed, hitting him head on like a train and rocket powering him towards the edge. 

Within two minutes, Calum was placing soft kisses all along Ashton’s forehead as he cleaned the slumped boys hands off with his shirt, thanking him for his help and being such a good boy.

Luke was quick to spring into action, picking Ashton up from Cal’s chest with practiced ease, settling him on his hip and cooing at his sweet boy when he wrapped his arms around his neck, moving his hips slightly against Luke to try and recreate that friction. Taking two steps at a time he carried his boy up both flights of stairs and into their bedroom, laying him down gently on the bed and sliding up next to him, kissing him sweetly on the mouth in quick succession before getting down to business. His baby needed praise and pleasure, he needed to cum, and that’s what he would get. 

Luke gently spread his legs apart, discarding all clothing at lightning speed, and setting himself on his belly between his boys thick, strong legs. The sweet sounds of his little angel panting and whimpering quietly above him only made him move quicker, reaching up to hold one of Ash’s hands as he buried his face between his boys two perfect globes. He licked and sucked over his favorite tight, pink hole quickly, no time for build up when his baby was this hard, desperate, and utterly gone. He fucked his tongue in and out of his littles hole, barely stretching him and soaking the boy’s cheeks as his hips moved against Luke’s face, responding happily to being taken care of. 

As his boys hips grew more impatient, Luke added in a finger. Stroking Ashton’s walls as he licked at the tight ring of muscle, stretching him to take another. With two fingers pumping in and out rapidly, Luke slid back up the bed, hovering over his baby boy and kissing at his jaw and all over his face. He pressed the palm of his free hand to Ash’s lower stomach to keep him still and crooked the fingers buried deep in his baby’s tight little ass. He pressed them right into what Ash calls his “special tingle spot” and rubbed mercilessly, loving the way the room filled with constant whimpers and pants as his boy started to come undone. 

“That’s it baby, feels good doesn’t it? I’m so proud of you, sweet boy, you’ve been so so good. Daddy loves you, ok? He wants you to have your cummies come on baby I know you can. Come on, come on, you’re so close I can feel it baby boy, let go, let go for me. I’m right here. Lukey’s right here. Daddy will always help you through it. Let go.” Three seconds of torturous silence and Ash was coming untouched all over his stomach, his body shaking with the effort as Luke stroked his thighs. 

Luke stood up quickly, rushing to the bathroom in their room and starting a bath to fill before quickly scampering back to Ash. His baby was still under, eyes unfocused and off somewhere, content in the galaxies of his brain. He scooped the dazed little boy up and brought him to the edge of the tub, checking the water warmth and bubble amounts before turning off the faucet and slowly lowering them both into the water. 

There was something immensely soothing for Luke about holding his little lion to his chest, slowly rubbing circles over every inch of his skin to stimulate him, softly singing their song in his ear. He would lather up his hands with soap and pick a set of limbs for each verse, working it over and drawing his boy back to him. He’d spend the chorus lightly rocking him and tapping the beat lightly on his boys tummy. 

Luke loves their song. It’s a duet. Every other sentence belonging to the other person. They’ve sung it to and with each other over a thousand times. But some selfish part of him loves using it to bring Ash back to the present, getting to sing the whole song to his sweet boy, filling it with all the love and passion they’ve learnt over the years.

 _“Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma and Pa, not the way that I do love you. Well, holy moly me oh my, you’re the apple of my eye, boy, I've never loved one like you. Man, oh, man, you're my best friend, I scream it to the nothingness, there ain't nothing that I need. Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie, chocolate candy, Jesus Christ, ain't nothing please me more than you.”_ The first verse belonged to his sweet boys legs, his thick thighs meant for kisses and caressing. He loved tracing over the muscles there, feeling them twitch as they came back to life.

 _“Home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you. Home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you.”_ The chorus brought his boy even tighter against his chest, a gentle sway and taps on his taut little belly for his silly boy. 

_“I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark, boy I've never loved one like you. Moats and boats, and waterfalls, alleyways, and payphone calls, I been everywhere with you. Laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night, never could be sweeter than with you. And in the streets you run afree, like it's only you and me, geeeeeeez, you're something to see.”_ The last verse belonged to his cupcakes arms. All the way from the tips of his long fingers, across his large palms and up the carefully toned muscles of his forearms and biceps. Luke loved how his biceps flexed under his soothing touch, finding their energy again. 

By the time the chorus rolled around again, Luke had an arms full of squirmy little boy, humming along to the sound of his Daddy’s voice and turning his chin up to look at him. 

“Home is wherever I’m with Daddy,” Were the first words out of Ashton’s mouth and Luke’s happiness is somewhere amongst the Gods. 

“Really? Because home is wherever I’m with YOU Baby!” Gathering giggles from his sweet boy as he cradled him closer to his chest. “You feeling okay little lion?”

“Yeah, Daddy. Feel real good now. We watch shows?” The mumbled reply came from Luke’s chest where Ash had taken it upon himself to nuzzle right into.

“Alright, sweets. Let’s get you nice and dry then, yeah?” He got out of the tub, chuckling to himself as his boy splashed at the bubbles and water as they made their way down the drain. But then there were grabby hands being made at him and he once again had an arm full of precious baby boy. The way things should be. 

Luke made quick work of getting back into the bedroom, drying off his boy and helping him step into his favorite Spidey undies and pick out a big hoodie of Luke’s to wear, giggling when it swallowed him up and he shook the extra arm length at him while he tried to throw on some shorts and a long sleeve. Only to be stopped when Luke chased him out of the closet and down the hall, running down the stairs and into the living room, giggling like maniacs. 

Ashton paused at the bottom of the steps, not sure which way to go, and it gave Luke the perfect opportunity to swoop in and throw the boy over his shoulder, running a victory lap around the living room and patting his bum lightly to hear that infection giggle.

“Dadddddddy! Put me down you silly panda!” So he did, letting the boy land with an, “Oooof!” on the couch, sprawled out and cozy, warm smile filling the room up with its presence. 

And if they spent the rest of the day laying on the couch, Ashton sprawled out on top of chest, whispering and giggling to each other and watching cartoons, no one had to know. Because they were home with each other and that’s the most important place to be, even with their annoying bandmates interrupting them every 15 minutes. Luke and Ashton wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> that's a thing that happened
> 
> talk to me about it, I can rant for hours  
> tumblr: howtotrainyour5sos


End file.
